


This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen x Annabel Trevelyan - Teasing the poor CommanderShort drabble for @dadrunkwriting on tumblr





	

“What’s going on here?” Cullen’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Nothing!”

Trevelyan’s exclamation and the flush of her cheeks as she spun quickly to face him said otherwise. He cast his scrutiny from her to Sera, perched on the wall, kicking her heels who merely shrugged at him.

He noted they were both careful to keep hands behind their backs and crossed his arms over his chest to inform them he would not be so easily duped.

“What? You see me and Sera having a private girl talk and just assume we’re up to no good?” asked Trevelyan narrowing her own eyes in reply and meeting his stare. 

“Yes,” he said flatly.

“Ooo someone’s in trouble!” hummed Sera behind her back.

Dropping her mouth Trevelyan did her best to look truly put out. “Where is the trust Commander?” She offered him a smile, her big beaming kind and watched his face soften.

“Fine,” Cullen acknowledged. “But if something happens to my desk…I…well…it won’t be good. Is that clear?”

“Your desk is safe, I promise,” said Trevelyan with a curt nod. At that he turned to leave.

“For now!” shouted Sera with a giggle. He scowled at her over his shoulder but carried on his way with a low mumbled growl.

Trevelyan waited until he was out of ear shot, standing on tip toes just to be sure he had disappeared inside his office. “Right, so what was you saying?”

“We take these little onions, yeah,” squeaked Sera pulling her hands out from behind her back. “And we coat them in the chocolate, then pop them in the candy box, see? Then it’s like, oh cully wully I got these from a secret admirer but I can’t possibly finish them all,” giggling she hopped down. “And wham! Surprise! Onions, yeah?”

Knotting her brows Trevelyan considered this deeply for a moment. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” she said shaking her head. Watching Sera’s face scrunch in annoyance she then broke out a mischievous grin. “Of course, I’m in.”


End file.
